A Family Recipe
by Royelle
Summary: Naruto has the Kyuubi,Sasuke's a part of a superior clan,even Kakahshi's got the sharingan.But what does Sakura have?Well she's about to find out along with secrets her family been keeping from her
1. My family

Alrighty folks this would technically be my second story since I deleted my first one but you can call it whatever you want. I just want you to read and review, and the main pairing will be NaruSaku but it probably won't be much of a love story m'kay. Oh and just pretend Sai doesn't exist right now.

When I think about Team 7 I feel as though I'm the odd man out. And it's not just with my team; it's with all of the former rookie nine and even Team Gai. The only exception is Tenten, but with accuracy as good as hers, she might as well be considered to have a bloodline. It may seem as though I'm completely oblivious to the strength I hold, thanks to Tsunade-sensei, but it just doesn't compare to everyone else. I just found out that Naruto's got the Kyuubi helping him out; Kakashi-sensei's got his newly updated sharingan, (as if finding out he had one wasn't shocking enough), and Sasuke. Oh God Sasuke. I shake my head to rid my mind of him. But anyway, even Ino-pig's got her own nifty little jutsu. And what does Sakura have? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

My damn alarm goes off reminding me that it's almost time to meet Kakashi-sensei and Naruto at the bridge. Joy. I should just lie here for another hour, it's not as if Kakashi-sensei's gonna be there anyway. And I defiantly don't want to deal with Naruto. I mean over the past three years he has become less annoying, but he's still…Naruto-ish. Coming to a decision I force myself out of bed and into the bathroom. That's one of the things that just irks me about Naruto, he doesn't know the meaning of personal hygiene.

After I finish washing up I head downstairs to see my mother cooking breakfast, my father reading the paper and my otouto, Akira eating.

" Morning family," I greet them, giving each of them a peck on the cheek. Akira is the only one to react. Figures.

" Ewww, girly kisses," he exaggerates by wiping off his cheek as if I'd given him a disease. I guess that's what you'd expect from a seven-year-old boy.

I just roll my eyes at his antics. Akira wants to be a ninja too, and he's about to enter the academy, I just pray that he doesn't turn out like Naruto, for the sake of some poor girl.

" I'll see you guys later I'm off to training," I say grabbing a piece of toast and heading for the door.

"Honestly Sakura, I don't see why you enjoy such an atrocious life-style," that's my mom for ya. She never did want me to become a ninja and she's trying to change Akira's mind about becoming one, but he's already made up his mind that he's going to be a great ninja like his onee-chan, and I believe he can be.

" Mom, I enjoy being a ninja, and I'm not giving up on it," It's like this every morning. I debate with her about being a ninja. It's really starting to get annoying. She gives of small sigh.

" I know, I know. Being a ninja is important to you it's just," she pauses to look me straight in my eyes. I can see that she's trying to hold back her tears, " It's just that I don't want to lose my baby," She's now into a full-blown sob.

" Mom it's gonna be okay. I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be here," I lean forward to give her a hug. What I just told her wasn't exactly a lie. I am going to be here, as long as I possibly can, because being a ninja isn't exactly a lifetime guarantee.

My mom finally stops the water works. _Thank God, _I think. What a way to start the day.

I look over to see that my father hasn't even looked up from his paper. For the love of God does he even know his wife slash mother of his children, just had a breakdown? Honestly sometimes I really can't understand him. I remember the day I told my parents that I wanted to become a ninja. While my mother was in shock he just sat there, like a rock, a big, stinkin' rock.

I shrug it off when I realize that I might just actually be late for training if I stay any longer.

"I'm off now. See you later," I give my mother one last kiss on the cheek and I'm out the door.


	2. Sakura's,Terrible,Horribl,NoGood,Bad Day

Oh yeah! I got reviews I feel so loved. And hopefully the story will become a whole lot more interesting so please just stick with me

Disclaimer: I own Naruto that's why I write fanfiction

* * *

Sakura's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day 

Today is just not my day. I thought I had left all my troubles at home with my emotional mother, but _nooo_, I just couldn't get a break.

When I left home I knew I was going to be late, but only by fifteen minutes or so. With any luck I'd show up when Naruto did. And my one little tardy couldn't possibly hold a torch against Kakashi-sensei's consistency of being late everyday by three hours of more. So I'd have nothing to worry about, right?

Wrong.

Of all the days Kakashi-sensei decides to show up on time it had to be today, the day I was late. And to make things they decided to go the mission, without me. Kakashi-sensei's dog, Pakkun, was at the bridge to inform me that Naruto and Kakashi- sensei got tired of waiting and chose that it'd be best to leave without me. The nerve of those two, especially Kakashi- sensei. I ought to take a kunai and shove it straight up his ass, and give him lame excuses while I'm doing it. That'd really teach him to leave me, the old perverted fool.

My attention divides itself from insulting my sensei to an saying one of my relatives used to rell me. When I was little I had a day like this once, my cousin, Nyoko, had found me in my room, crying. She had asked me what was wrong, and I told her about the kids at the academy were making fun of my forehead, how one boy put glue in my seat, and how the ickiest boy in the academy told me he liked me. Nyoko had just given a sympathy smile and said I was having a bad day. She said that having bad days mean that good days are coming. Then she took off her old raggedy black bandana and gave it to me.

I give a small laugh at the fact that I still have that old bandana. I guess I keep it as a memory, because I never saw after that day. My mother said she'd left to go to the store and I'd been young and stupidenough to believe her. I miss Nyoko alot, she used to be my bestfriend.

It's funny how reminiscing can make you forget that you're having a terrible day. Maybe my good day is starting a little early.

I look above me and the once blue sky had turned an eerie gray color with the scariest clouds.

" Oh shi-," before I could even finish my statement the sky above opened up and decided to give me a little shower.

A _big_ little shower.

I take off at top speed trying to dodge the people in the streets, who are also trying to get out of the rain. I consider jumping from roof to roof, then resolved when the image of me slipping and busting my head came to me. Not a very envious accident I would like to happen.

I finally reached my doorstep and opened the door, and what I saw took about three years of my life.

It may have been the fact my mother was frantically trying to rush my brother upstairs. Or it may have been the sight of my little brother covering his ears from all the yelling. Perhaps it might be the fact that my dad had a rather peeved look on his face and was yelling at the top of his lungs. That might have been it because my dad never gets mad let alone yell. But right now it looked as though the vain in his neck was about to pop. Unfortunately seeing my dad yelling so loud that he might have a heart attack didn't shock me. No, it was the person he was shouting at that made me damn near piss myself. The person sat there with a calm expression on their face. They were slouched rudely in their chair and weren't even fazed by the fact that a man three times their size was screaming in their face. These characteristics were all but to familiar for me, but what really set it off was the old raggedy bandana on their head. It was my older cousin, Haruno Nyoko.

* * *

Okay now that you've read this chapter please do not run away screaming because of my oc. She will play a big part but the story is not I repeat not about her, at all. Now that that little facts out of the way please review! 

Royelle


	3. Here's Nyoko

Ok so this chapter is probably the one that gonna kick off the rest of the rest of the story so please read and review

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

* * *

Here's Nyoko

I had finally come out of my shocked state, and was able to think more clearly. It all made sense now. Well, most of it anyway. But I now knew why my father was about to go crazy. All this chaos was caused by Haruno Nyoko. What I didn't get was_ why_ my father was yelling at her. Nyoko must have done something incredibly awful to get my father all worked up like this. Even though it doesn't take much effort for Nyoko to rile up my family, because for some strange reason I'm the only one who seems tolike her. I've seen these two fight before, in the past, but usually Nyoko's doing all the yelling. But right now it's like their roles have been switched. Nyoko's slouched in her chair, arms crossed, with a bored look on her face, while father looks as though he's about to open a can of whoop ass on her.

The first to notice me was Nyoko. She had seen me out of the corner of her eye. My father hadn't even noticed that she wasn't paying attention to him anymore. But I if knew anything about Nyoko, I could safely say that she wasn't paying him any mind the minute he started yelling.

" Hey Sakura long time no see, eh?" Nyoko welcomes me with a smile. Then all the commotion stopped. My father stopped his shouting, my mother stopped trying to get my brother upstairs, and my brothers sobbing had ceased as well. Now they were all staring at me. That's just what I need, my family looking at me like some sort of freak show, yep this day can't get any better.

" Sakura, go to your room and take your brother with you," my father said sternly.

" No Toshiro, she needs to know about this," Nyoko said equally as stern.

"You will not come into _my_ house, and begin making demands about what is best for my child," father tells her. His voice came close to becoming a yell.

" Toshiro, you will be the one to put everyone in danger because you won't tell her about her history," Nyoko said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

My father doesn't say anything. He just gives Nyoko an icy glare. And if looks could kill, Nyoko just died in hell.

" Sakura I told you to go to your room," he tells me again. This time Nyoko doesn't say anything, and it's her turn to glare. Oh yeah, there's lots of love in this room.

I nod my head obediently, and pick up a sniffling Akira. He yawns and whispers in my ear that he's sleepy and wants to take a nap. We go into his room, I shut the door and I tuck him into bed. His usually clear green eyes are red from all the crying he's done. His typically happy face is gone and is replaced with a gloomy look. He's never seen father so angry before, and to tell the truth, neither have I. And I'm sure neither one of us want to see that side of him again.

I turned off his light and turned towards the door. The yelling had started up again, I could hear it faintly echo into the room. When are they ever going to stop?

I was about to exit my brother's room when I heard a small squeak. It was Akira; he probably couldn't go to sleep because of all the shouting.

" Onee-chan," he says softly.

" Yes,"

" Can you stay with me tonight, please?"

I look him in his eye and give him a gentle smile.

" Sure, otouto,"

He scoots over in the bed as much as he can without falling off. I take my shoes off and climbed into his bed. Akira snuggles up to me. I wrap my arm around him pulling him closer. The shouting downstairs has stopped, but I can still my father's and Nyoko's voices. They're stilling arguing. And from what I heard earlier it's about me. What could I possibly have done to upset my father _and_ bring back Nyoko? Maybe it's got something to do with training with Tsunade-sama. Or maybe it's because Naruto's come back. Like everyone else in the village, my parents didn't like Naruto, because of the Kyuubi, especially my mother. When they found out he was on my team, my father frowned, and my mother damn near had a seizure. And maybe Nyoko doesn't like him either, but that didn't explain why she was in our kitchen arguing about me. This is now officially the worse day ever.

My thoughts are interrupted by Akira's small voice.

" 'Nee-chan, who's that lady that 'tou-san's yellin' at?" That's right, Akira never met Nyoko.

" That's our older cousin, Nyoko, she left when you were a baby,"

" Oh. So why is 'tou-san yellin' at her? Did she do somethin' wrong?" he sure is full of questions.

" Well, otou-san and Nyoko have never liked each other, but I don't know why they're fighting like this." It's true as long as I've known them they've _never_ liked each other, but I never knew why.

" Onee-chan I don't want to see 'tou-san like that again," he says yawning.

" Me either otouto, me either," I mimic his yawn. I guess I'm just as tired.

Akira finally goes to sleep. There are still voices downstairs, but they're becoming more faint. I yawn again and decide to take a short nap. Three seconds later, I'm fast asleep.

* * *

I know that the chapters aren't that long but I'm trying, and I'm hoping the rest of them can be longer as well. I hope you liked it. Please review!

Royelle


	4. New News

I'm back with another chapter hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept the plot and my oc

* * *

I guess I was more tired than I thought, because I didn't wake till late morning. In fact my family and I woke up around the same time, even mom, who is usually up before the sun rises. But who can blame her after last night I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to stay in bed all day. 

At the breakfast table no one spoke. I could see that Akira wanted to ask more questions about last night, and I had some myself, but the look my father had on his face suggested that he was defiantly not in the mood for questions.

I look around the table hoping that someone will say something. It was way to silent for my liking. Father was on edge, and none of us wanted to set him off again. I faced towards Akira's direction. His mouth was open like he was about to say something. Leave it to my otouto to speak at the wrong time.

I tried to kick him to keep quiet, but it was too late, he'd already spoken.

" 'Tou-san why were you yellin' at that lady, nee-chan says she's our cousin," damn it Akira why'd you go and have to ask that, learn to keep your mouth shut.

Tou-san looked up from his breakfast and over at Akira. He looked Akira straight in the eye, and then looked over at me. I stiffened. 'Tou-san had a scowl on his face that was more frightening then anything I could imagine. He glared at me a few moments before returning to his food. I relaxed and glanced over at Akira, he didn't get his question answered, and was about to ask again. I kicked him again before he could say anything. He looks at me confused and annoyed. I frowned at him and shook my head, silently telling him not to ask any more questions. He realized what I was telling him, and continued to eat. Thank God, I really don't want to be glared at again, especially by my own father.

I finished eating and excused myself from the table. I wanted to find Nyoko and ask her what happened last night, because it seemed I was going to get any answers out of my parents.

" I'll be back later," I tell them.

" Just be back before dark," my mother calls out. I guess it's going to take more than a little confrontation to stop my mother from being protective.

" Ok 'Kaa-san," I smile, at least she's acting normal.

* * *

I walk down the street begging my search for Nyoko. The first place I looked was in a hotel; no one had any records of her checking in. Then I looked on the training fields, she had to be there, Nyoko loves to train. But was she there? Nope. Damn this was harder than I thought it would be. 

I continue to walk the streets looking for Nyoko. Should've known this would be hard, when Nyoko doesn't want to be found it's guaranteed that she won't be.

As I carry out my mission impossible an ANBU jumps down in front of me, scaring the living daylights out of me.

" Why can't you just walk up to me like a normal person?" I shriek. So what if they're highly elite ninja, there's no excuse for them to make some one damn near piss in her pants.

" Hokage-sama summons you to her office, immediately," he says totally disregarding my question. What could Tsunade-sama want with me? I thought she said we were taking a break from training.

I nod my head at him and he poofed away. Looks like my hunt for Nyoko will have to wait.

* * *

I arrive at the Hokage's office, ready to see Tsunade-sama, if it hadn't been for one little thing. 

" Sakura-chan! Hey Sakura-chan, over here!" I rest my head on the door, and let out a frustrated sigh. That loud boisterous voice could belong to no one other than…

" Sakura-chan!" Naruto, Damn.

Naruto runs up to me with anticipation, with Kakashi-sensei right behind him. Now Naruto's jumping up and down. I swear he's just a big ball of energy.

" Sakura-chan you should've been there. It was so cool. There were these ninja who got in our way of delivering the scroll and..." That's right; Naruto and Kakashi-baka left me to go on the mission. Oh they would pay for that, dearly.

" …and we so kicked ass. Man Sakura you should have been there."

" Sorry, I slept in," I really didn't feel like explaining anything why I was really late that day.

" Sakura-chan you should really try and be more responsible," Naruto said with a know-it-all expression. More responsible? He is the _last_ person who needs to tell somebody about responsibility.

" WHAT? Naruto you have no right to tell _me_ about being responsible," I punch him in the jaw. He falls to the floor in pain. CHA! That'll teach him.

I look over at Kakashi-sensei with a frown on my face. He hasn't even looked up from that book. I ought to shut it in his face, but I can't waist anymore time I have to see Tsunade-sama, and look for Nyoko as well.

" Uhh...Sakura-chan why are you here?" Damn that Kyuubi and it's healing powers.

" I'm here to see Tsunade-sama, but you keep disrupting me to do so!" I snap. Naruto gives off what sounds like a whimper, and I think I saw Kakashi-sensei flinch a little. I 'hmphed' and faced the door and went in.

When I walked in, Tsunade-sama was looking over paperwork. She looked anxious, and tired, like she hadn't slept all night.

" Sakura I need to talk to you," she said finally looking up from her work.

" You do know of Haruno Nyoko, right?" she said in a serious tone. Nyoko plus serious Tsunade equals bad.

" Yes," I say softly. What could the Hokage want with Nyoko

"Then you know she's an S-class missing-nin,"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter I''ll update soon. PleaseREVIEW! 


	5. Say What?

Sorry I took longer than normal, but school's about to start, and I've got books bigger than the dictionary to read.

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

* * *

**Say What?**

Nyoko's a what? She can't possibly be a missing nin, and a S-class one at that. Okay, so maybe she could be a missing nin; she did leave the village without authorization. But still, there's no why in hell Nyoko could ever do something that earned her a spot in the S-class bingo book.

" The look on your face tells me you don't," Tsunade-sama said. No, ya think?

" No, I wasn't aware of that," I told her softly.

" Well you do now," she said, tiredly, "And I'm guessing you would like me to tell you what's going on, right?" I nodded.

Tsunade-sama opened her mouth to say something, but instead a long yawn forced its way through. I've never seen her so tired before. Her eyes weren't as bright as they usually are, she was yawning a lot, and worst of all she was actually doing paperwork, _at will_. Nyoko must've worn her out, and now she's trying to finish to sneak in a little nap. That or she's trying finish so she can go out and gamble some more.

She stopped yawning and continued, " As I was saying, about Nyoko's crimes, seven years ago she murdered over seventy innocent people, including her parents and younger sister. She won't explain her actions"

My heart skipped a beat. I never thought Nyoko could ever be responsible for an innocent person's death, let alone her own family's.

" And for this reason she should be executed," Tsunade-sama continued. Wait-should?

"Tsunade-sama what do you mean, 'she _should_ be executed'?" I asked curiously. Shouldn't Nyoko be punished for what she's done? Not that I want her to die, but still…

" When I said should, I meant that she won't be killed," she replied, not really answering my question.

" But, _why_? I asked, trying to pry a legitimate answer from her.

Tsunade-sama sighed deeply, " Sakura, Nyoko's going to tell you everything you need to know," that was not the answer I wanted.

" How is she-" I was interrupted by a puff of smoke.

It was the Anbu agent from before. Once again scaring the mess out of me. Stupid Anbu sneaking up on people.

"Sakura, this Anbu is going to escort you to Konoha's Interrogation Center to see Nyoko. She has requested to see you,"

" About what?" I asked.

" You'll see," was all she said.

Not wanting to waste any time, I bowed politely and exit her office, Anbu at my tail. I walked out into the hallway to see Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. I could tell that Naruto had grown impatient, because he was shifting from side to side. He stopped when he noticed me, and he smiles. I swear he's got the brightest smile in all of Konoha.

"Sakura-chan! You finally came back. What took you so long?" he's also got the loudest voice.

" One, Naruto, I've only been gone for ten minutes, and two, none of your business," I snapped.

Naruto crossed his arms, and his happy face turns into a pout, "You don't have to have an attitude about it Sakura-chan," I can't help but smile at him; the look on his face is too cute. Wait, Naruto and cute, in the same thought? This Nyoko thing must really be getting to me.

" I'll see you later Naruto," I said in a nicer tone than before. I walk past him, but he gently grabs my wrist. I look into his eyes. He has sad look on his face, as though he's done something wrong.

" I'm sorry Sakura-chan I didn't mean-"

" Naruto, it's alright you didn't do anything," I told him, calmly, " If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I shouldn't have been so rude,"

The Anbu tapped me on my shoulder, signaling that it was time to go.

I smile at him, reassuringly, and he reluctantly lets go of my wrist.

" See you later," I say once more. He nods his head, as a silent goodbye.

I walk out the door, this time the Anbu in front of me. Meanwhile, I could have sworn I say Kakashi-sensei's mask move. I think he was smiling. At what, only he would know. I just hope it wasn't at the little epidemic Naruto and I had.

* * *

The walk to the Interrogation Center was …a little quiet. Okay maybe it was a lot quiet. I guess it's an Anbu thing. But then again it's hard to talk when you're jumping from roof to roof, trying to avoid the occasional bird from become your lunch. 

When we arrive at the Interrogation Center I wasn't too impressed with its apparel. It was a small dark building, with barred windows. If it weren't for the big bold letters that read K.I.C., and the size, I would've thought it to be the Konaha's prison. But hey, what could you expect from a place that people could drive you crazy in a matter of minutes.

I walked in hesitantly behind the Anbu. The inside was even darker than the outside. We walked down a hall full of doorways. I supposed that each door lead to an interrogation room. I heard a frightening scream come from one of the rooms. The Anbu seemed unaffected, but I was scared out of my mind. I didn't let it show though, that'd be unprofessional of me, being a ninja and all.

We finally arrived at Nyoko's room. The turned to face me, and nodded his head. Then he poofed away, leaving behind a cloud of smoke. I coughed and swooshing the smoke away. I'm really starting to dislike this guy.

I take a deep breath preparing to enter the room. A million questions were going through my head. What did she want with me? Does it have anything to do with last night? Why did she kill those people? Why'd she come back?

That last question I wasn't so sure of. I'm just assuming she came back willingly, hence the whole argument between her and my father.

I brace myself and finally walk into the room. There sat Nyoko tipped lazily in her chair, to the point it looked as if would fall. She was gazing up at the ceiling, as though she was daydreaming. She tugged a bit on her dingy black bandana that held back her short brown hair. Then she noticed me.

" Hey Sakura! What's up?"

" What do you want?" I asked coldly.

She put on a pretend look of hurt, " Why Sakura, how rude of you. I don't get a 'hello' from my dear younger cousin? I'm hurt," she was playing with me, and I was in no mood for games.

" What do you want, _Nyoko_?" I repeated myself adding more coldness to my voice.

" Well Sakura, I just wanted to talk to you about last night," she said, coolly

This is it. I'm finally going to get my question answered. Well, one of them at least.

" What is it?" I asked impatiently.

She chuckled a bit, " I wanted to talk to you about your bloodline,"

* * *

The fifth chappie! Hope you enjoyed it, especially the little NaruSaku moment. You know what to do, REVIEW! (heh that rhymes XD) 

Royelle


	6. Bad Health

I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up, but school has officially started for me and you all know what that means, so hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker but don't count on it ;;

Disclaimer: If I really owned Naruto why would I be apologizing to the readers?

**Bad Health **

"Come again?"

Nyoko rolled her eyes, "Damn Sakura-chan do you need a hearing aid? I said I'm here to tell you about your bloodline,"

I began to laugh. I laughed so hard tears came out of my eyes. I couldn't help it; this was the funniest joke I've ever heard. The only time anyone will ever hear the name 'Sakura' and the word 'bloodline' in the same sentence is when the words 'has no' is in between them.

"I don't see what's so damn funny," I heard Nyoko say, " I'm being serious,"

"Yeah and I don't have a big forehead," I said, still laughing.

"Well, ya got me there. Your forehead is kinda big,"

Okay, now it gets serious.

" You're not funny,"

"I wasn't trying to be,"

"But really Sakura-chan, I'm here to explain your bloodline,"

The tone in her voice suggested that she wasn't playing, and the look on her face could back that up.

To say I was shock was an understatement, but dammit I'd be lying if I said I didn't damn near piss myself. From all the things I've learned these last couple of hours I'm considering going on medication. First, Nyoko comes back (that was a surprise in itself), showing me a side of my dad I've never seen before. Then I find out she's a missing nin. Now, she's tells me that I have some kind of bloodline. I've come to the conclusion that Nyoko's is bad for my health.

" So what is it? Ya know, my bloodline," I asked hesitantly. One more surprise won't kill me. Hopefully.

Nyoko gave me a sly smile. This can be summed up in two words. Oh fuck.

" What's with the smile?" I asked, suspiciously.

Nyoko let out a shocked gasp, and it didn't take a genius to figure out it was fake.

" Why Sakura-chan! There's nothing to be suspicious of, I just need you to do me a little favor, before I tell you what you need to know,"

"Why should I do anything for you? You're not exactly the number one role model of the year," I sneered.

She thought about that for a moment. She's killed all those innocent people, including her own family, and now she wants me to help her? I don't think so. But I do want to know about my bloodline.

"Alright Sakura-chan, what if I told you that I killed those people because of our bloodline,"

Okay, wasn't expecting that. Damn it this should be easy, I say "no way" and be out the door, but her offer is so tempting.

"Really Sakura, it's not a huge favor, and I know u want to know about you bloodline,"

It's an easy decision Sakura! Yes or no, yes or no?

"C'mon Sakura, it's not hard a hard choice to make," Yes or no?

"Alright, what do you need me to do?"

She smiled. Oh shit, I feel like I made a deal with the devil. What have I gotten myself into?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

"No, absolutely not,"

"But Tsunade-sama-"

"I said no Sakura, and I'm not changing my mind," Tsunade-sama said firmly. I don't know what made me think Tsunade-sama would say yes. Maybe it was the little spark of hope that I could finally learn about my bloodline. If I just press her a little further…

" What if-"

"No"

"Okay so how about-"

"For the final time Sakura, I am not letting Nyoko out of custody!" she half shouted.

"But Tsunade-sama just here me out," I pleaded. I had an idea. I needed Nyoko to get out of prison so she could tell me about my bloodline, but nobody said she had to be out permanently.

"What if you just let her out temporarily? Ya know maybe for a few months?" I begged. Sure it would take a normal person a couple of minutes for a normal person to explain something, but this was Nyoko, and she's far from normal.

Tsunade-sama messaged her temples. I don't know if she's considering my offer, or she's getting frustrated with me. Hopefully it's not the latter of the two, because Tsunade-sama can be dangerous when she's frustrated, or when some guy's trying to take a peak.

"Look Sakura, I know want to know about your bloodline, but I can't let Nyoko go. I'm sorry but you're just going to have to let this go," I don't want to let it go; I want to know about my bloodline, damn it!

I looked at her with the most pitiful look I could pull, " Please Tsunade-sama,"

She sighed heavily, " Alright Sakura, she's got a few months and that's it. When her times up she comes back. No questions asked. You got that, Sakura?"

I gave her a huge smile; I don't think Naruto could have given a bigger smile, " Yes Tsunade-sama understood. Thank you so much!"

Tsunade-sama looked through some files; she took out a sheet of and signed it, then handed it to me.

" What's this for?" I asked.

Tsunade-sama rolled her eyes, "You didn't think you could walk in and think they'll hand over a missing nin, did you? That a release form stating that I've given permission for Nyoko to be released

I bowed respectively, and turned towards the door.

"Oh and Sakura," Tsunade-sama called," any trouble and Nyoko's back in custody,"

I nodded understandingly, and slowly left. Keeping Nyoko out of trouble isn't going to be easy. Nyoko's like a little child, you take your eyes off her for two seconds and she's into something she shouldn't be. In reality I'd rather be watching ten Narutos instead. Okay maybe not, but still this is going to be a challenge.

Sorry for the little xox thing but the edit wouldnt' allow the ruler, I'm also sorry that these chapters aren't very long, but if they're not satisfying please comment on that, and I'll see how I can make it better. Please review!

Royelle


	7. Our Day Out

(begs reviewers for forgiveness) I am _so_ sorry! School has been major hell; I am almost failing two classes, homework and so many projects. My mom is completely freaked out about this because I never failed a class in my life, but you all probably don't care about what goes on in my life so I'll just continue with the story.

Disclaimer: Royelle does not own Naruto (some should be _very_ glad I don't)

* * *

Our day out

"So, I've got a few months 'til I'm back in this dump, eh,"

" That's the deal,"

Nyoko turned her green eyes toward the ceiling and twitched her mouth to the side. The look on her face told me she was contemplating on whether or not she should take up this offer.

It couldn't have been more than a few seconds under a minute before I started to get impatient. I honestly couldn't see what was taking Nyoko so long to make a decision. She _should_ be jumping with joy considering the fact that she's been given the chance to get her freedom.

I opened my mouth to lecture her on about how this is not even a once in a life time chance she was getting, but, at the last minute, she saved herself the longest three minutes of her life.

"I can work with that,"

* * *

" So Sakura whatcha been up to?" Nyoko asked, inhaling another dango.

Part of me wanted to say 'none of your business' because Nyoko was not my favorite person right now, but then the part of me that missed my big cousin started to peak.

"Nothing much," I said taking a bite of my dango. I made a compromise with myself, I wasn't rude and told her to mind her own business, but she didn't get a life story either.

"Got a boyfriend?"

I almost choked on my dango. Not because of the question, but because an image of Naruto popped into my head. I don't know what this little obsession that I'm having over Naruto is, hopefully (and I really mean, hopefully) it's a phase.

Unfortunately, Nyoko noticed me gag, and decided to taunt me

" Ooh! Sakura's got a boyfriend!" she teased in a childish manner.

" I do not!" I yelled defensively.

" That blush on your face tells me other wise," she said twirling her finger in my face.

I turned my head towards the ground, " I don't have a boyfriend," I said a little more timid than I should have.

Nyoko took her finger out of my face. Confident that my blush had left, I lifted my head.

"It's all right that you don't have a boyfriend Sakura-chan," she said a little too sincerely.

"But I gotta know," she ate the last of her dango and threw down the stick, "are you still a virgin?"

For the second time, in less than ten minutes, Nyoko had caused me to choke on my dango.

" THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINUSS!"

Nyoko covered her ears, and winced, " Gee no wonder you don't have a boyfriend you're really loud,"

I crossed my arms; " Maybe you're just nosy" I puffed.

A few moments passed, and I had claimed down. Though I was still irritated at her question (my virginity is none of her concern). I could never really stay mad at Nyoko and vice versa.

" Hey Sakura whatcha wanna do now?" Nyoko asked with a bright smile. It's hard to imagine that someone with such a big smile could ever be a cold-hearted murderer.

" I want you to tell me about my bloodline," I told her. The questions she asked weren't to catch up on old times, they were to avoid the real reason I begged for her to be let out. My bloodline.

Her brilliant smile quickly faded, and the brightness in her eyes disappeared.

" I can't tell you about that Sakura. At least not now anyway," she said monotonous.

That made me furious. I got her out now she needs to hold up her end of the deal.

"But you said that if I got you out of confinement you would tell me-"

" I know what I said!" she sneered. I jumped a little, but not enough for her to notice. Nyoko had only been upset at me once. It was when I lost the necklace our grandmother gave her, but she had forgiven me right before she found it. But I had forgotten that under Nyoko's carefree exterior, she did have a bit of a temper. But I'm older now, a full fledged ninja, and not to mention I'm wasn't really that happy with Nyoko to begin with, so she doesn't scare me like she used to.

"Look Nyoko," I hissed, " you said that you would tell me about my bloodline if I made it so you could see the light of day again. I got you out, now it's time for you to hold up the end of your deal,"

People began to stare at us as they walked by, but I didn't care, and neither did Nyoko. I wanted to know about my bloodline damn it. I finally have a chance to really be apart of Team 7, and Nyoko's gonna tell me about my bloodline, whether she wants to or not.

Nyoko gave a frustrated sigh. This is it, I had won and now she's going to tell me about my bloodline.

" I'm sorry Sakura I just can't tell you about our bloodline now, there's some things I have to do first," then again Nyoko is a stubborn little witch.

"But I can give you a little family history"

* * *

It was sunset and Nyoko and I sat, cross-legged, upon my rooftop. It was a little cold, but we both agreed that any cold weather was better than a repeat of last night.

" So what are you going to tell me about our family?" I asked.

" Well," she said leaning back on her hands, " I suppose you want to know why your father and I don't exactly have a bond of friendship, right?" I nodded, that and about my bloodline.

"Well, Once upon a time in a far away land-"

"Nyoko cut the fairytale crap, I'm not a little girl anymore,"

She mocked a pout, " But you used to love my stories," I glared.

"Alright, alright," she started again, " anyway, long ago in an enchanted land-"

" Nyoko" I growled warningly.

" Okay, I'll cut the fairytale shit, but it did take place somewhere beyond Konoha. Now look damn it, no more interruptions," she said.

" Oh and just to let you know, Obaa-san told me the story a while ago, so I don't remember everything," Oh great, now I get half a story and nothing about my bloodline.

"Just tell the story," I said frustrated.

"Let's see how would 'baa-san tell it? Oh yeah! Duh Nyoko," she said to herself. Yup Nyoko is now crazy.

I rolled my eyes as she cleared her throat dramatically, "Our family's history starts in a small, unknown village. Our clan, the Haruno clan, was unknown to the rest of the world. Not many people, if any, knew of them, but they knew of everyone else. They knew that their strength could rival that of the Uchiha of the Hyuuga.

"Everything was peaceful until a stranger came and well…pretty much fucked everything up," I had to giggle a little at her last statement. Nyoko has _such _a way with words. Not.

She ignored me and continued, "Anyway, I don't what his name was, this stranger's, but he came and told our clan that if they helped him get what he wanted then they, in return, would have unlimited power,"

"What did he want?" I blurted out.

"What everyone really wants, power. Or more specifically the power of the Haruno clan," she said.

" That was a good question Sakura, but the sun just set and I'd like to finish the story before it rises, so no more interruptions if you please," she said in a smart aleck way.

" Whatever," I grumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

"Ooh I detect an _at-ti-tude_,"

" Just finish the story!"

"Anyway, where was I? That's right! The ones who possessed the bloodline could see that this man wanted nothing more but to harness their power, but those that didn't have the blood limit believed that he could help them to become stronger,"

" Wait, what do you mean 'those who possess the bloodline'? Not everyone has it?" This is good news. I might not even have a bloodline. Whoop the flippin' doo.

Apparently, Nyoko forgot about her 'no interruptions' rule and answered my question, " Actually only the first born in every Haruno family receives the bloodline. That's why you have green, emerald, lookin' eyes, and your mom, dad, and brother don't," Cha!

" And because your dad is my dad's younger brother, it means your dad hates me and my daddy's guts," she said imitating a proud five year old, " But that's another story," Maybe it's even why 'tou-san never told me I had a bloodline.

"But back to the story. From what I've told you, you could probably put two and two together and figure out nobody in the clan was exactly buddy-buddy anymore. Friends that had been together for life had turned into each other's enemy. Siblings were fighting amongst themselves, in most cases, if there were more than two children in a family, the eldest could almost always be defeated,"

" Then a civil war brake out. I t was bloodline against no bloodline. Brother against sister, friend turned against friend. In the end only a hand-full were left, and the stranger was nowhere to be found,"

* * *

_Wow_, I thought as I lied in my bed. I now knew that I had a family history extended beyond Konoha. It might not be the happiest of tales, but I had a background.

_The need for power has taken so many in_, I thought to myself, _my clan…Sasuke._

My clan. That sounds so foreign, but I guess it'll have to grow on me. Now all I need to know is what my bloodline is.

I also learned something else new; Nyoko is only about a centimeter taller than me, meaning she hasn't grown since I last saw her. Oh yeah, she's _so_ gonna get teased.

* * *

I am so sorry that this took forever to update, but I have to sneak past my mom in order to get to the computer. To warn you, it might be a while before I can update again depending on my grades, but please don't give up on me, and keep reviewing!

Royelle


End file.
